


The Dome

by ElizeLin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopian Future, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, World War III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizeLin/pseuds/ElizeLin
Summary: Set in 2093, it's been decades since WWIII broke out, and it's hellish consequences still bear effects on the people even then.





	The Dome

'Life was better on the other side.'   
  
This, anyone living outside the walls could tell you. From the time he was born, Able Kerringham was subject to the numerous sufferings that the people living outside the wall had to endure throughout their life. The division amongst mankind was vast, so much so that it couldn't even be compared to the white supremacy occurring way back when in 2018, before the nuclear wars began. People had predicted WWIII for a long time to come, and they weren't wrong when they said it would eradicate the world. Land masses were destroyed and reformed, tsunamis came and went like passing waves, the ice caps melted like ice cream on a hot summers day, and the fallout killed everything. Plants were mutated and the animals died, the fauna now mostly poisonous and the water toxic. Acid rain fell every other day, and the blessings of the modern day were lost permanently.   
  
For humanity however, despite how dire their situation seemed, all hope was not lost. Through some form of stubbornness and tenacity, they pushed through. They created an artificial ecosystem and contained it in a small area, slowly expanding it until it took up a large amount of area and was suit to be inhabited. This, an artificial sphere extending 65km up and 65km down under ground was appropriately nicknamed 'The Dome'. The rich, people of importance and the few who were extremely successful had the privilege of living there, thriving in the artificial utopia and ignoring the wasteland outside. With their own artificial carbon dioxide-oxygen converter, they were successfully able to seal themselves off from the outside world, any toxic fumes being produced in the meanwhile ejected into the land outside, further polluting it.   
  
This was the world as Able knew it, never having lived in a time where ‘mobile phones’ were in existence. All he knew was the starving skeletons trudging around like zombies, skin and bone. All he saw was the bleak gray sky, sun blotted out by the exhaust fumes produced by the domes. All he tasted was the bitter soot that usually accompanied the people's best efforts at purifying the water. All attempts to rebuild civilization outside the wall failed, for all the top scientists were secure inside the dome. The same people who caused all this would never see the fallout it caused, because they were rich, wealthy and important. They would never see the rotting carcasses on the streets, battered and torn as people clambered and snatched for it, hoping to loot the precious scarce resources the person could have possibly had before giving up the ghost.   
  
On the verge of biting the bullet himself, Able knew there had to be something he could do. In the world dominated by post nuclear warfare, there was naught the people could do, outside of waste away and wait for death to come for them. So he experimented. Salvaged all he could from the rubble and trash of the waste left behind by humanity all those years ago, before they abandoned it all together. With the heavy gray clouds coming from the distant horizon, flashing brightly with sparks of light here and there, Able left the scrapyard, armed with naught more than an iron rod, tattered copper cables, and what he hoped would be the first functional light bulb outside the dome, in hopes for a better future for the generations to come.

**Author's Note:**

> //whew! Remember to leave a kudos and comment if you guys liked it! I spent a good amount of time on it, after being inspired by a prompt generator. Been really into these sort of stories recently, ya know?


End file.
